Is Dinner Ready?
by Sean-Raizou
Summary: El quisiera aunque sea por un dia llegar a su casa y disfrutar de una cena normal. CONTENIDO LEMON


¡Al fin! Despues de tantas noches de sudor,lagrimas y sangre(ya empiezo a exagerar xD),de rezarle a dios,ala,buda,michael jackson y nose que otros dioses mas,de noches de paranoia e insomnio debido a las altas dosis de cafeina xD, al fin publique un fic Ichihime! Nose si es un obra maestra pero al menos ya puedo decir que escribi algo de esta hermosa pareja.

Le dedico este fic enteramente a Ushio Amamiya, por siempre darme consejos,apoyo y lo disfrutes colega!

**DISCLAIMER: **Bleach es de Tite Kubo

**Is Dinner Ready?**

La luz del sol entraba por la pequeña ventana de la cocina, donde una joven de cabellera naranja cortaba vegetales cantando una canción y moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la misma. Llevaba una blusa color crema de mangas cortas y una falda café que llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas.

De repente, a pesar del olor de la comida y los condimentos que uso, siente un aroma que reconocería a millas de distancia, sonriendo se dirige a pasos rápidos a la entrada de la casa, al momento en que la puerta se abre, dejando ver a un hombre de cabello naranja.

-¡Bienvenido a casa Ichi-kun!-exclamo con una gran sonrisa a su esposo, el cual también le sonrió

-Hola Hime-dijo el joven doctor al momento en que su amada se acercaba para darle un abrazo, el cual devolvió gustosamente. Al cerrar la puerta, sintió el aroma de la comida -¿Q..Que estas cocinando?-pregunto nervioso, debido a la posibilidad de probar uno de los extravagantes platos de su esposa.

-Estoy haciendo un estofado de carne, pronto estará listo-Le respondió. Ichigo soltó un suspiro

-Que aliv…quiero decir huele delicioso-corrigió con una sonrisa, para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios. Después de unos minutos en los cuales se dedicaron pequeños besos mutuamente, ella se dirigió a la cocina donde continuo preparando la cena, mientras su esposo colgaba su bata y dejaba su maletín de trabajo en una mesita de madera que se encontraba en la sala de estar.

Orihime se encontraba agregando algo mas de condimento a la olla, y dándole una probada con la cuchara, y justo cuando pensaba agregarle un poco mas de sal dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa y detuvo su labor culinaria cuando de repente sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y unos labios que rozaban sensualmente su cuello dejando escapar un aliento masculino que la hizo estremecer y sonrojarse

-¿Ichi…?¡Ah!-Exclamo cuando el pelinaranja metió las manos debajo de su blusa y las acerco hasta sus pechos comenzando a acariciarlos con sensualidad por encima del sosten haciendo que su esposa soltara un leve gemido, el cual su esposo encontró como una señal para seguir, se acerco a su oído parar lamérselo lentamente y luego le mordió suavemente su lóbulo.

Ella trato de tomar el cuchillo para seguir cortando los vegetales, pero sus manos temblaban debido a las caricias de Ichigo que le empezaban a nublar la razón y haciendo que una exquisita electricidad le recorriera el cuerpo hasta llegar entre sus piernas.

-I-ichi la..la cena-. Murmuro antes de que el la girara rápidamente y sus rostros quedaran muy cerca. Ambos tenian las mejillas rosadas y la respiracion un poco agitada y sus ojos ya se estaban oscureciendo por el deseo y la pasion

-Al carajo la cena- le dijo antes de besarla mientras la acorralaba con sus brazos apoyándose en el mostrador de la cocina. Comenzó a devorar la dulce y pequeña boca de la pelinaranja con avidez buscando la rosada lengua de la chica entreabriendo sus labios con la suya, sonrío para sus adentros cuando ella le permitió entrar, mientras sus lenguas luchaban el dirigió sus manos hacia el trasero de la chica y la levanto sujetándola de los glúteos haciendo que ella enredara sus largas piernas en su cintura aun con la intensidad del beso aumentando, Ichigo fue hasta la mesa de la cocina donde sento a Orihime, dejo sus labios y fue deslizándose hasta llegar a su blanquecino cuello empezando a bersarlo y darle leves mordiscos escuchándola gemir. De inmediato la joven llevo sus manos al cabello de su esposo enterrando sus dedos en el atrayéndolo mas, como exigiéndole que aumentara las caricias a su cuerpo, a lo cual el cumplió acercándose a los suaves pero firmes pechos de ella cubriendo uno con la palma de la mano y llevándose el pezón erecto del otro a la boca por encima de la blusa y el sosten.

Mientras seguía pendiente de los pechos de la joven, sus manos iban recorriendo sus muslos por debajo de la falda hasta llegar a la parte mas intima de la mujer y empezando a acariciar su clítoris por encima de sus bragas blancas.

Orihime queriendo también tomar un poco de control en la situación llevo sus manos a la camisa de Ichigo y fue desabrochándola hasta dejar al descubierto su perfecto abdomen, como presa de una sensación morbosa(por el hecho de hacerlo en medio de la cocina) adentro una de sus manos dentro de los jeans de Ichigo y acaricio el largo de su miembro por encima de sus boxers sintiendo como su excitación ya estaba en todo su esplendor, la espalda de su esposo se arqueo mientras dejaba escapar un profundo gemido, ella empezó a humedecerse con la sola idea de sentirlo dentro de ella, lentamente se recostó en la mesa.

Su pecho se movía agitadamente debido a su respiración , ya no lo podía esperar mas, Ichigo se posiciono encima de ella, levanto su blusa dejando a la vista los grandes pechos de la chica aun cubiertos por el sosten, llevo sus manos debajo de la falda y busco las bragas de ella, esa pieza de ropa desde hace varios minutos se había vuelto una molestia, comenzó a bajarlos lentamente y…

-¿Pero que carajos…? ¡Ahora en la cocina!-grito una voz. La pareja volteo la mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina y vieron parado ahi a un chico con el uniforme escolar, de cabello naranja y ojos grises que tenia una mirada entre una mezcla de vergüenza e enojo. Su madre escondió su rostro entre sus manos por la bochornosa situación en la que su hijo los habia encontrado y su padre solo balbuceaba palabras sin sentido en un intento inútil por explicar la situación-Supongo que la cena no esta lista ¿verdad?

Sus padres dirigieron su vista hacia la olla donde Orihime estaba haciendo su estofado, la cual ya soltaba humo como una locomotora y ellos no se habían percatado por la fogosa situación. Su hijo fue hacia el horno y lo apago, volvio la mirada hacia sus padres los cuales seguían incapaces de producir palabras o movimientos por la vergüenza, soltó un suspiro-Iré a cenar a la casa del abuelo ustedes "sigan" tranquilos-Mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada los pelinaranjas alcanzaron a escucharlo decir-No puedo creerlo ya van cuatro veces esta semana-

**Fin**

No dejar reviews es perjudicial para la salud.

Ojala les haya el Ichihime los acompañeee


End file.
